1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal technology, and more particularly to a color-film substrate and a liquid crystal device (LCD).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, LCDs include a horizontal-orientation mode and a vertical-orientation mode. The conventional horizontal-orientation mode may include In-Plane Switching (IPS) and Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS). With respect to the horizontal-orientation LCDs, such as IPS and ADS, light leakage may occur due to cell gap issue in a normal black mode. Thus, how to solve the light leakage issue caused by bad uniformity is a critical issue.